Deja Vu
by pandamonium7
Summary: AU. Songfic. Gilbert drinks, and some thing's dont get stored in his idedic memory, expecially when faces are to dark to see in club's due to his albinism. Matthew remember's each time he ends up seeing the confident man.
1. Deja Vu

Pairings: Prussia/Gilbert , Canada/Matthew

Warnings: Yaoi Smut(just in case),profanity,Gilbert

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine (I would not be worthy) and belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu. The song's lyrics belong to their rightful owners. The story and plot is mine though Mwahahaha... You saw nothing o.o

* * *

 _Italics are memories_

 **Bolds are text messages**

* * *

As he entered the bar, Gilbert yelled out to him,"Hey Mr. Bartender mix me a drink! I relly need something to tell me it's okay not to think."

Taking a seat and seeing a younger blonde guy sitting in the back, he thinks. 'Have I seen him before?' Gilbert feel's his tiredness leave him and let's a smirk slide onto his face. 'Last bar of the night of bar hopping.' Lovino had dared him to go to every single bar in town and have one drink from each. If he dose'nt throw up, The violent Italian won't bother him the next 7 time's he goes over to hang out with his friend Antonio. He lost count at 17, but he knows this is the last bar.

A woman with long, straight black hair in a tight dark blue dress 'Close, but not Prussian blue.' Gilbert thought as she sat down next to him. Watching him from the corner of her blue eye she spoke slowy, making it sound sensual. "Hey sexy, you want to get out of here and have some real fun?"

'Have I seen her before? Hmmmm... I don't think so, but she must know that brunette girl from last week, those are the exact words she said, and the same pose.' "Frau you do look beautiful, but i'm a little busy at the moment." Gilbert finished his drink and got up to leave. "Good luck though." Gilbert gave her a wink, and with a last look at the blonde guy in the back he payed and left. 'He has to like me, he was watching me the entire time!' "Kesesesese"

Hailing a cab, he got in. "Cab driver, cab driver take me away." Giving the directions to his house, Gilbert let his mind wander.

 _Waking up next to a warm body, their back against his chest, Gilbert let his hands wander the body he was holding. Sliding his hands over the side's and then the hip's Gilbert was proud at how wonderful the body felt. Just the right amount of fat for the person to be healthy and when he traced the stomach he smiled at the subtle abs he felt. Stopping his movements when he heard footstep's approaching, Gilbert began freaking out._

Last time he was in this situation he ended up with a black eye and bloody nose, although, that time, he woke up to a woman and her boyfriend got angry, so he left the other guy some similar colors in return as a thank you.

 _Quickly slipping out of the bed, Gilbert still half asleep, pulled his pants on 'commando is the way to go' he thought with a nod, grabbing his shirt and slipped out to hide beside the window onto the roof. hearing the knocking and the door opening, he was able to catch some of the words._

"Matthew wake up...-some cool...-and we need to go right now!" _When he heard the door shut he heard some hissing and mumbling. 'shit I must have been rough with him.' Gilbert thought, grimancing as he waited until his bedmate left the room. He was able to grab onto a branch from a tree close by and swing down, taking off on a run thinking if he remembered the voice from his mystery bedmate._

"Were here."

Opening his eyes, Gilbert payed the driver and walked into the house he shared with his younger brother, calling out. "West ze AWESOME ME IZ HOOOOME!" Getting no responce, he figured Ludwig must have been at Feliciano's house. 'Those two should just get together already' he thought idly. Going downstairs to his basement suite he took a shower, and went to bed. Listing off the bar's he has been banned from, he remembered making out with a blonde whos name started with Ma but just could not remember. The make out session was intense and Gilbert let the blonde dominate it. Although it was cut short when the apperance of an overprotective brother pulled the two apart. Who (Gilbert would never admit) kicked his ass. 'That guy HAD to have been on steroids, superhuman strength or some shit.' Brushing off the worry his idedic memory is losing it's pazaazz, Gilbert let out a breath knowing he cant control it anyway. 'Now what to think of?... . . I wonder how fun sexy cop role-play would be?'

Letting his mind wander again, he imagined himself as a criminal hand-cuffed to a bed post in a florecent orange jump suit opened all the way, letting his body glow and breath in the moonlight coming in from a window. An officer in a black garter belt and matching corset was standing at the bottom of the bed in front of him. "Officer, officer tell me the truth. How many times can I get in trouble with you?" He asked, awarding him a smack on the hip from the riding crop the officer was holding.

"Whats your name?" The officer asked, leaning onto the bed on their hands.

Smirking he lowered his voice. "I'm ze awesome Gilbert Beilshmidt. I might let you moan it when you unlock my cuff's."

The cop crawled up the bed to straddled him, leaning close he realized the pseudo-officer was a younger man.

"I'm going to have to keep you locked up for how filthy your mind is, eh?" Shivering, Gilbert watched the other lean in for a kiss, wavy blonde hair tickled Gilbert's jaw.

BANG! the front door slammed shut.

"VERDAMMT!" Gilbert yelled, getting out of bed and walking to the top of the stair's where he met his brother, who he sent an annoyed glare at.

"Ludwig, have the judges gave you the award for cockblock yet? They need to get here soon so you can stop being one!" Noticing how tired looking his brother was, Gilbert's glare took on a little worry. Ludwig continued his way to his room, mumbling under his breath. Letting out a small huff, Gilbert went back to his bed and fell asleep. The alchohol finally winning for the night.

The next night, Gilbert went back to the same bar he saw the blonde. Looking to the back, he locked onto the blonde at the same booth as the night before. Strutting over, he placed a hand on the table and leaned down to see the blondes face better. "Name?" The only resident of the table looked up at him with large lilac blue eyes that smacked Gilbert in the face like a frying pan. Remembering the other, Gilbert realized they hooked up more than just once.

 _The place that he had to leave out the window. The blonde he made out with, and got beat up over because the blondes lips just looked so kissable, and he seemed so interested._ Oh shit!...

Still watching the albino, the blonde started shifting to exit out the other side of booth. Standing, the blonde took a few quick steps towards the door.

Seeing the other leaving, Gilbert got a hold of his own body from the shock and grabbed the other's wrist to stop him. "Matthew!"

His hold was shaken off and he was given a glare. "If your only remembering me now, I don't think I want to see you again." Was the monotone reply he got.

Watching Matthew leave the bar, the door shut. Gilbert noticed his finger nails digging into his hand's hard enough to make them tingle. 'He can't leave like that! I wont let him!'

Slamming the door open with his body, Gilbert ignored the angry shouts from the bartender. Looking left he caught sight of short, blonde wavy hair and gave chase. Catching up to the other, Gilbert looked around for a place to talk to him alone. He grabbed Matthew's wrist again and pulled him into an alley, and a kiss. Gilbert trapped Matthew between the wall and himself, pulling away when Matthew started to respond to the kiss. Gilbert leaned forward so their foreheads were against eachother. "I want you..." The long pause worried Gilbert. "Matthew?" Looking into the lilly blue eyes Gilbert tried to decifer what the other was thinking.

Matthew's face looked down to cover the blush that was starting to spread over his face. "I don't know."

"BUT!-"

"Gilbert! I remembered your name! Is It relly that hard to remember mine?... Your going to forget, and I'm just going to be left alone!... Your going to leave me like the rest..." Matthew brought his sweater sleeve up to wipe away the tears in his eyes. "I fuck'n s-swore I w-wound'nt cry... DAMMIT!"

Not sure what to think, Gilbert watched, before just deciding to wing it. Moving to pull the other in a hug, Gilbert found the best words he could. "I don't remember you because the places we met at were to dark. I barely saw your face. I remember your body though Matthew.. I had a kinda-dream of you even."

Matthew's sobs died down, but before Matthew was still, he pushed Gilbert away looked up with guarded eye's. "If you put my cell on speed dial right now... we can go out.. but, if you forget me again, I'm letting my brother know who you are."

Replying with a grin Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hips and switched places with him. Leaning his back against the wall, he pulled Matthew against his chest and into a hot, excited kiss, he let himself get lost in. Pulling out of the kiss when he started to feel dizzy, Gilbert breathed out a a soft "wow". Enjoying how red faced and hazy eyed Matthew was.

"Y-yeah..wow.." Matthew sighed out still leaning against Gilbert, obviously dizzy too.

Trading cell numbers (Gilbert put Matthew on speed dial as agreed on) Gilbert walked Matthew to a McDonald's, his brother was picking him up at. Waving goodbye, Gilbert walked around the block to watch Matthew in secret, until his ride got there. Getting angry when he saw someone check the other out, he stayed hidden in case someone actually tried something. Seeing a truck pull up, Gilbert froze when he saw the driver of the truck Matthew got into. "Thats the guy..." he swallowed, although his throat was dry. 'That freakishly strong guy is Matthew's brother!?'

As Matthew got in his brother's truck and buckled up, they started to drive away, confusing Matthew a little. "Aren't you going to get something Alfred?"

Alfred laughed. "Mattie, I may love McDonald's but I DO eat other things.. and I want to get my abs back." Finishing his sentence in a mumble.

Matthew watched Alfred grimance and laughed until the red light they were stuck at turned green. "Thanks for letting me stay at your place until all my stuff is moved into my new one...You still want pancakes tomorrow?" Silence filled the truck the rest of the way home. Locking the truck, Alfred unlocked the front door to his two story house for them to enter.

"Every morning you make them, so I don't see why not Matt." Giving him a noogie, Alfred snickered and dissappeared up the stairs to his room.

Matthew went to the room his brother always saved for him, noticing he had a text from Gilbert. Reading it, Matthew blushed and replied deciding it was time to go to sleep.

 **Gilbert: You're sexy. You want to continue this Deja vu thing we have going? *wink face***

 **Matthew: You're pretty hot yourself Gilbert (0/./0). If you mean meeting at the same bar sure.**

 **Gilbert: I was thinking more around one of our sleepovers, but thats awesome too. see ya this weekend Birdie. *wink face***

* * *

I was going to make this a one shot, then I was wondering if I should follow it up with a Gilbert fantasy (not telling you if it's a new one or the sexy cop). So if anyone wants one of Gilbert's bedroom fantasies to happen, just stay tuned.

Thank You for reading (hug's all around)


	2. Peacock

Characters: Prussia/Gilbert , Canada/Matthew

Warnings: Yaoi Smut, profanity

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine (I would not be worthy) and belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu. The song's lyrics belong to their rightful owners. The story and plot is mine though Mwahahaha... You saw nothing o.o

 **P** eacock

 _Italics are memories_

 **Bolds are text messages**

* * *

Looking at the black eagle shaped clock on the wall next to his door, Gilbert tilted his head back and gave a zombie-like groan.

"This is gonna be a long day."

Gilbert had been going out with Matthew for 2 months now. He was beginning to notice Matthew was avoiding him. A month ago, he helped Matthew move into his new house and stayed the weekend. Now, a month later, Gilbert's texts would go unawnsered for days, most of his call's went to voicemail and whenever he went over to Matthew's house, there was no one home. The only conversation he has had with the blonde was a week ago over a text.

 **Matthew: I've been thinking, can you come over Friday next week? it's relly important.**

Such a vauge reason, Gilbert wasn't worried at all, nope, not one bit.

 **Gilbert: Sure birdie, I'll be over around 5:30 ;D**

 _Climbing out of Matthew's window._

Gilbert was glad to let his mind wander from the bordness he was currently dying from.

"Too bad he dosen't have anything I can climb at his new house."

* * *

Now, standing in front of his boyfriends front door, Gilbert was ready to hang out with his cute blonde. A few minute's passed after he pressed the doorbell so he decided to knock. Still not recieving any awnser, he was becoming a little ticked. Gilbert yanked his phone from his black jeans pocket and noticed he missed a text from the current resident of the house he was trying to get into.

 **Matthew: I got a key made for you. I hid it under the rock you wanted me to put in my garden. Find me for you're suprise...:cheep:**

Dumbfounded at the cheep in the text, Gilbert looked over to the rock. Dark blue and smooth on one side, it was a strange medium-sized boulder. On the other side emythest crystal exploded away from the core. It was beautiful. Gilbert loved it the first time he saw it. He convinced Matthew to place it somewhere on his lawn, knowing it was too big to be an indoor decoration. The soft side was like Matthew and the emethyst side was more like Gilbert, but both could switch if pushed too far. Gilbert would end up sulking, and lock himself in his room, drinking. Matthew would bring about a Canadian rage few have had the misfortune of witnessing. Safe and crule, erratic and sensible, mischievous and behaved. Working well together, regardless of what others think, just like him and Matthew. A rare tranquil smile covered Gilbert's lips for a moment before morphing into a more quizzical one.

"How much did that rock weigh? 100? 150? but...I want my suprise..." He mumbled.

Looking up to his birdie's bedroom window, Gilbert saw movement. Finalizing his decision, the white-haired man walked over to the medium boulder across the yard. Stretching his arms on the way, he loosened up his muscles, to ensure he did not pull anything while moving the boulder. Using one shoulder to push the boulder up, he let out a grunt at the weight of it as it tilted off the ground. Seeing the glint of metal, he swiped it up with his free hand. Moving away quickly, he let the boulder fall back to the ground with a reverberating thunk. He rolled his shoulders again and made his way to the door, letting out a huffed breath as he pushed the key into the lock.

"Heh, forgot how strong birdie could be.. Now..."

Unlocking the white door, Gilbert walked in, closed and re-locked it.

"Bii~~~rdie~~"

Facing away from the door, Gilbert walked a few steps towards the stairs before noticing feathers on the floor...

"Feathers? what the-"

Bending down to pick up two, he noticed the bottom of the feather was Prussian blue. It faded into white and re-emerged as red. The end of the feather dusted into a fleeting yellow.

"G-Gil?... I'm in my room..."

Gilbert thought for a moment.

'In his... OH HELL YEAH! that can only mean one thing!'

A grin now plastered to his face, Gilbert quickly followed the trail of feather's. Running up the stairs two at a time. The trail ended at Matthew's door. Stopping at the door to catch his breath, Gilbert took hold of the door handle and turned the knob, pushing open the door slowly.

"Word is you got something to show me birdie?"

"Ch-Cheep?"

Matthew was on his red covered bed, wearing feathered lingerie. The feather in Gilbert's hand that matched his birdie's outfit, slipped from his grip and fluttered down to rest on the floor. The lingerie covered Matthew's chest and came close to covering his hip's where feather's were resting against his upper legs, reaching mid-thigh on the sides, but going back up to the corset on the front and back. His wrist's were adorned with matching feathers almost reaching his elbows. The soft blonde hair Gilbert loves had more feather's on it in a kind of headdress.

Looking up to his boyfriend, Matthew gave a small unsure smile. "D..Do you like it?"

"It's amazing birdie! you look... awesome..."

A deep blush spread across Matthew's face

"T-the headdress is actually new...T-to match O-our C-colours."

"Isn't that hat thing part of you're country history?"

"It's not a hat thing Gilbert!... It's a headdress, a symbol that I am important to the Aboriginal's of my country... That I've done great things for the tribe's."

"Ah... Are they usually worn with that outfit?"

"N-no!... I.. I j-just thought y-you might l...like it. Because it's feathers and the..I-it matches the outfit.."

The blonde shuffled a little and Gilbert heard something jingle. Catching sight of a chain, he followed it up the side of the bed to Matthew's ankle.

"And not that I'm complaining...But why the chain?"

Matthew's face exploded red and he started muttering quickly. Noticing The blonde was losing confidence, Gilbert closed the space between the two. Reaching down, he lightly grabbed the side of Matthew's face and lifted it to look up at him. Their eyes locked, and Gilbert let himself get pulled into a world of just him and Matthew.

"Matthew... Just breath."

With the reassuring contact, Matthew quickly calmed down. Reaching up he placed his hand over Gilbert's to show he was fine.

"I really do like your suprise birdie. You look hervorragend."

"The key is by the door. I'm chained to the bed cuz I'm your bird tonight... cheep..."

Pulling Matthew into a soft kiss, Gilbert thanked all the gods and Fritz that they gave him Matthew. When he pulled away, Gilbert just looked down at his birdie. The beautiful violet eyes shimmering with hope and trust. The soft blonde hair curling at the ends, making his face more feminine. Drowning in what he saw, Gilbert knew he wanted Matthew all to himself. To lock his birdie in a tower away from the rest of the world so he can't be tainted any more than he has been. To be the only one to taint the pure looking country would be his biggest wish.

"Magical, colorful, . I'm intreuged for a peek, your so fasinating."

"What?" Matthew gave Gilbert a questioning look.

"Birdie.." Leaning forward and giving the others ear a sudden nip, Gilbert pulled back to watch Matthews reaction. "Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?"

Proud of himself when he saw the spark of want explode into a blaze of need in the others soft violet eyes, Gilbert knew he now had his birdie caged.

"W-we have t-to take the headress off... I don't w-want it damaged."

Nodding, Gilbert lifted the giant feathered headdress off of Matthew's head. Getting off the bed, he crossed the room and set it on the back of a chair in the corner. Looking back to the blonde on the bed he noticed there were still feathers in Matthew's hair.

"T-they can stay on... T-they are ah...Um, actually.. P-part of the set..." Matthew mumbled, his face bright red again.

Gilbert walked back to the bed, and noticed the headdress was hiding a part of the corset. Wings sprouted from the shoulder blade area of the lingerie making it look like Matthew had small wings sprouting from his pale exposed back.

"Vogelchen..." Sitting on the bed behind Matthew, he was amazed at the detail of the wings. Wanting to touch them, Gilbert reached up and ran a hand over one of them.

Seeing Matthew's body tense, Gilbert grew confused. Waiting for an awnser, he returned to running his hands lightly over the feathers.

Trying to hold in moans, Matthew pulled away, to calm down from the stimulation.

"Th..The f-feathers above m-my ears... are c-conected to the w-wings... So when you touch the w-wings I get k-kinda..."

Looking away and down to hide his blush, Matthew couldn't meet the deep red of Gilbert's crimson eyes.

Gilbert moved forward and leaned over Matthew's shoulder. Placing his hands on his angels hips, he wanting Matthew to squirm, he lowered his voice and let his accent strengthen.

"Volgetchen?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"You're such a tease sometimes."

He smirked and started rubbing circles into the others hips, knowing they were sensative. Hearing his name breathed out, Gilbert began kissing along the blondes neck. Letting one hand move off of Matthew's hip and wrap around the blondes stomache, pulling the other against his front.

"G-gilbert..Th..The wings!"

"Is it too much?"

"Nnnn...Non..."

"Then, may I?"

"..."

"come on baby, let me see. What are you hiding underneath?"

Matthew felt dizzy from the sensations but nodded his head and moved his knees apart.

Keeping Matthew's back pressed against his front, Gilbert moved the hand on Matthew's hip to trail over the feathers on the lingerie and stop on the others clothed member. Leaning forward, Gilbert made sure the wings were trapped between them to stimulate Matthew the best they can.

"Lets hear those moans birdie."

Gilbert began rotating his hips against the other wanting friction for his own growing need. Rubbing Matthew through the cloth at a painfully slow pace, he revelled in the soft gasp's and whimpers from the blonde.

"Are you brave enough to let me see you're peacock?"

"There's AH!...A c-claspe I-In the fr..ont."

Letting out a hum, Gilbert moved the hand up from the tightening lingerie, quickly finding it. Unclasping the button's, the cloth fell away, freeing the blondes erect member.

"You weren't joking about those feathers were you?"

Seeing Matthew shake his head, Gilbert wondered where his birdie found this interesting costume. Spitting in his hand, he began to move it , slowly pumping Matthew's hardening member.

"G..Gilbert...I'm... close.."

"Don't be shy, let it out birdie... The sounds you make are beautiful...I want you to cum."

Nibbling on Matthew's ear, Gilbert felt the blonde rutting back against him.

Matthew's body tensed and he let out a whimper before he released into his lovers hand, softly moaning Gilbert's name. The others weight left his back, and after a few minutes, Matthew shakily pushed himself off the bed to look over his shoulder, back at Gilbert.

"AH..Gilbert! Th-thats!"

"Another part of you I love to devour?"

Gilbert slowly ran his tounge up between two of his fingers, licking the cum off his pale hand, he stared at Matthew with heavy-lidded eyes and a small devilish smirk. Shivering at the sight, Matthew turned his entire body to face Gilbert, shocked at how the sunset from the window behind the albino, made Gilbert glow. His crimson eyes seemed to be glowing with the deep red sunset, while the tips of his white hair took an orange highlight. Matthew fell into a trance, not wanting to look away.

Leaning forward, Gilbert grabbed Matthew's chin, pulling him into a rough kiss. Gilbert was suprised Matthew didn't even attempt to gain dominance and let his mouth be claimed. Matthew followed the kiss as Gilbert pulled away. Looking down, Gilbert smirked at how breathless, and red his lover was.

Matthew felt his member twitch at how predatorily Gilbert looked over him. Animalistc, wild, hungry, Matthew loved it when Gilbert let his untamed side out, It was the only time Matthew was able to see the other at his most powerful.

Getting off the bed, Gilbert stood beside it, facing Matthew.

"Skip the talk, time to walk-the walk. If you want your treat birdie, you have to work for it."

Matthew pushed off his elbows and still on the bed, stood on his knees in front of Gilbert. Eye to eye, Matthew's mouth was an inch away from Gilbert's as he unzipped the albino's pants. Pushing them down to mid-thigh, Matthew leaned away to open a drawer of his bedside table. Pulling out a deep purple bottle of lube, Matthew was about to open the bottle, when Gilbert lightly grabbed his wrists.

"You want to try something new birdie?"

Matthew was unsure if it was going to be safe by how much his boyfriends eyes were shining. Deciding, that, before he even texted Gilbert, he would let Gilbert have full control, Matthew knew he would not refuse. Nodding, he was caught off-guard at the sudden soft kiss Gilbert pulled him into, nothing like the rough, needy kiss from before.

Taking off his shirt, Gilbert layed on his back in the bed and moved Matthew onto his hands and knees, facing away.

"It's called a 69, I heard both sides get pleasure from this position."

Matthew was a little worried at how exposed he felt, but reminded himself he already made his final decision. Hearing a bottle open, he forced his body to relax as he leaned down and licked the tip of Gilberts member. Feeling a finger at his enterance, Matthewpulled his face away and moved his hips from the feeling, but was pulled back lightly, by a firm grip on his upper leg.

"Go on birdie, I wont hurt you, you know that."

Matthew leaned down again and licked up the length in front of him. Taking it in his mouth a little at a time, he could'nt hold in his moans. The finger pushing slowly into him was patient and determined. His own member was trapped in the others moist mouth and the first finger was halfway in before he knew it. Wanting Gilbert to have the same level of stimulation, Matthew moved so his body weight was on his elbows, freeing his hands. One hand to pump what he was unable to reach with his mouth, and the other to massage Gilbert's delicate sack. Pulling away for air, he let out a moan at the vibrations Gilbert's mouth was sending over his member.

"S-slow down G-gil..."

Feeling his member released, Matthew whispered a thank you that was cut off.

"Nien."

Reaching into the open night stand, Gilbert pulled out a cock ring and clipped in on the base of Matthew's hard memeber before the blonde realized what he was doing.

Matthew's eyes widened in realization of what Gilbert just did.

"Non! Gilbert I just said. -TABURNAC!"

Gilbert had left it a 50/50 chance of which cock ring he grabbed. Turning it on, he was happy with himself it was the vibrating one. Pushing in a second finger, he told Matthew the rules of their new game.

"Ill turn it on as puishment birdie, now listen to your master."

"O-Okay."

The vibrations stopped, and Matthew had to focus on not fainting from the relief.

"Keep going birdie, bitte?"

Leaning down once more, Matthew wrapped his wet mouth around his lover again.

Glad his Canadian was not as angry as he originally thought with his sudden dominance, Gilbert began sciccoring the tight hole, trying to ready it for the third finger.

Continuing to pump what he could not reach and slowly massaging, Matthew was thankful that Gilbert was letting him keep control of his own body. Slowing down, he let out a deep moan when the third finger was slowly inserted. Hearing Gilbert groan, he returned to his original pace.

When the third finger was added, Gilbert started searching for Matthew's sensative place. Dissappointment setteled on his face when he could'nt find it. Gilbert knew Matthew was ready by how he was basically fucking himself on his fingers.

"Matthew...Birdie...?"

Not getting an awnser, Gilbert looked down to see Matthew giving his all at giving Gilbert a blow job. Snickering, Gilbert was about to pull out his fingers and turn on the vibrations again when Matthew suddenly deep throated him, making his back arch off the bed slightly.

"Y-yes...l-like th..that...Mine gott!"

Matthew just wanted Gilbert to feel as good as he was and ended up getting a little lost himself. Coming back when he heard Gilbert cry out Matthew realized Gilbert was close. He had already let Matthew release, so Gilbert might even take off the cock ring if the favour was returned. Relaxing this throat, Matthew continued to deep throat Gilbert.

Gilbert was suprised at how Matthew was acting. Matthew woulden't even let Gilbert go this far with a blow job, and there he was, giving one that made Gilbert want to thank all the gods. A tightening in his stomache told Gilbert he was close. Pulling out his fingers, Gilbert grabbed onto the back of Matthew's legs to push the blonde off but didn't have enough strength, nor could he put together a sentence in time to warn Matthew. Releasing into the others hot throat, Gilbert let out an unintagible cry as his vision went black. Matthew didn't pull away when Gilbert released, if anything, the blonde took Gilbert in the further and let his throat milk the other.

Pulling away, Matthew began coughing as the tears rolled down his face. 'I should NOT have done that! Dieu my throat burns!' He thought as the coughing began to subside and he wiped off the tears. Looking over at Gilbert, Matthew noticed he wasn't moving.

"G-gilbert?"

Moving to the others side, Matthew began to worry. Shaking the other's arm, Matthew let out a sigh of relief when red eyes opened slightly.

"A-are you okay Gil?"

Closing his eyes and stretching, Gilbert let out a groan.

"Shit birdie, I didn't know you could do THAT."

"I... just wanted to return the favor f-from earlier."

Gilbert smirked, before he grabbed Matthew's hips and rolled them so he was on top.

The sudden stimulation caught Matthew off guard as his body siezed up.

"A-AHhhhhhhnnnnnnn... G-gil the w-wings!"

Still out of it, Gilbert froze in thought before he remembered the wings on his birdie's back. Wrapping his arms behind Matthew, he pulled the blonde to sit in his lap, both thier chests hot against eachothers. Matthew flopped against him like a doll, panting heavily.

"Birdie...Where did you get this outfit?"

After a while, Matthew had caught his breath. and leaned away so their eyes could meet.

"Kiku found out we were dating a while ago.. and heard you call be birdie... He said he went home and made it as a joke and kind of test of if he could make it."

"Wow... I'm going to have to thank him next time I see him."

Giving Matthew a chaste kiss, it quickly escalated to a battle, Matthew was trying to win. Remembering his secret weapon, Gilbert turned on the cock ring, startling Matthew and letting him dominate the kiss when the blonde gasped and tensed. Pulling away to catch his breath, Gilbert tugged the chain attatched to the others, ankle to signal the blonde to move off him. Turning Matthew over to lean on his hands and knees, Gilbert set to slathering the lube on his re-hardened member. Lining himself up to Matthew's soft heat, Gilbert ran his hands over the ruffled wings, recieving a breathy moan.

"I'm going to fuck you now Matthew. I want you to scream, beg for more... I want all of you to feel me inside of you."

The vibrations were stimulating, but the pressure around his base refused to allow him any form of relief. Gilbert didn't take the darn thing off, Matthew decided he was not going to give in easily.

"M-make m...me."

"With pleasure."

Pushing in not fast, but not slow, Gilbert took in the moans and velvety feel of Matthew's tight heat.

"Always so perfect birdie. You've got the finest arcitecture... such a sight to see..and...it's all for me."

When he was fully sheethed, Gilbert leaned forward to trap the wings between their bodies again. Wrapping an arm around Matthew's front, he moved to pump the blondes forgotten member.

"G...G..I..LL."

"Wh-what is it?"

"S-soo g..good."

"It'll be better... soon."

Quickening his pace, Gilbert was soon thrusting into his lover desperately. Feeling the other tense and then let out a strangled whimper, Gilbert knew he found the right place. Every time the area recieved contact, he knew his birdie was close to his limit. Aiming away from it, Gilbert began waiting.

"Gil..bert..m-more.."

"B-beg for it."

"Please! Gilbert! I want youre 5 meters slamming into my tight ass! Sil vous plait!"

"You c-can do... b-better."

"Master Gilbert bitte!.. I n-need you deep inside me, make me w-want only your m-massive cock. Bitte!"

"I g-guess I c..an award a g-good servant."

Matthew could no longer string together a sentence with how high he felt. Gilbert's fast tempo rubbing all the right places within him, the hand pumping him, the still vibrating cock ring, the wings trapped between the two. Matthew had no strength left and let his face and upper body rest on the bed to just let himself get lost in the pleasure. Laying his upper body against the matress, let Gilbert have full advantage of his body.

"Birdie I-i'm c-close. C-can I..inside?"

"O...oui."

Turning off the cock ring constricting Matthew's release, Gilbert took it off and Matthew released instantly yelling out Gilbert's name. The soft walls tightening around him were enough to send him over the edge. Tightening his grip around the other so no space was between them, he released deep in the other with a growl of his lovers name. After their high, Gilbert fell to his side, still holding his birdie, tightly against his chest.

"G...Gilbert..."

"hmmmmm?" He drowsily relpied, snuggling his nose into a soft shoulder.

"Let's t-take the corset off? The wings...Work a little t-too well..."

"Birdie... I think you barely contacted me for the last 2 weeks or-so, and I believe that calls for a punishment."

Matthew held his breath. Wasn't Gilbert tired too? He wasn't so crule as to leave Matthew in the lingerie the entire night... Was he? Feeling the hot breath against his ear, he knew he will get his awnser soon.

"I think 2 more rounds would make us even. For the 2 weeks."

A harsh nip on his ear, told him the deal was non-negotiable.

* * *

I-I didn't know it would be this long...0x0 Wow. So here is the second chapter I promised, I'm relly sorry this took so long to post I'm apparently "Getting my life started" as my parents put it, and I'm also a perfectionist sooo... Yeah... So no sexy cop, but I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! We all end up reading M rating's don't we.. Hehe..

I updated this chapter after a kind soul pointed out it needed some grammer fixing. Thank You! I tweaked a few sentences too, but the story is unchanged.


End file.
